


Coruscant Cats

by 8the_cat_chemist_doctor8



Series: I'm Ahsoka Tano's bitch so take some gay space shenanigans [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Cats, Just Add Kittens, M/M, idk just dinluke discovers cats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:28:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28807341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/8the_cat_chemist_doctor8/pseuds/8the_cat_chemist_doctor8
Summary: Din and Luke are surprised with some cats on Yavin IV.That's it that's whole story.update I figured out how to put pictures in here here's some cats to bless dinluke nation <3thank you to @buying_the_space_farm for telling me how to put pics in here!:/ it's not working !! idk why :////
Relationships: Din Djarin & Grogu | Baby Yoda & Luke Skywalker, Din Djarin/Luke Skywalker
Series: I'm Ahsoka Tano's bitch so take some gay space shenanigans [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2108898
Comments: 22
Kudos: 103





	Coruscant Cats

**Author's Note:**

> idk why I'm stopping the plot of The Last of The Real Ones (my main Dinluke fic) to post this, but ig ik y'all are all in lockdown and shit so here's a taste of the normalcy that we have where I'm living ! 
> 
> our COVID cases are low, so we can go out and things (with a mask) !! so me and some friends went to this cat cafe ~ ! I couldn't help but think maybe Din and Luke could have some quality time w some cats idk but this isn't part of the plot AT ALL so here y'all go

Din turned a corner in the temple and - 

_What were those?_

Grogu tilted his head from his spot in Din's arms, intrigued. 

_Meow!_ The black one sounded. It pawed at the ground and stared at them in equal interest.

Din wasn't sure what to do. He'd never really seen these before. It looked like a Loth-cat but their heads were smaller, and eyes were bigger. 

_How'd they get here?_

"Hey, Din!" Luke called out with delight, coming from the other direction to where Din had come from. They were in the hangar of the temple, Din had been coming to get some fresh air. 

"What's wrong?" Luke asked, when Din didn't reply, before they both looked down to the ground together and Luke saw the problem. 

Luke looked back up at Din questioningly, before kneeling to the ground and scooping one of the creatures up. 

"Who brought cats in here?" Luke asked, a smile on his face as he sat down on the ground and allowed the orange cat to sit in his lap. 

"Is that what they're called?" Din asked, not moving. He did watch as Luke scratched the orange cat's head with a grin though. 

Luke's head snapped up to look at Din in the face. "You're telling me you've never seen a cat before?"

Din felt suddenly defensive; Luke's tone of voice was as if asking _you've never seen a spaceship before?_

"I've seen them once or twice, but that was back on Coruscant when I went a couple of times. I don't make a habit of going back to the core often." Din shrugged, trying to make it seem like a big deal- Luke was surprised though. 

"You don't go back to the core often?" Luke asked, interested.

"Why would I? My business is mostly in the outer rim, I see no reason to travel for a week if not longer to needlessly go back to the core." 

"But that would mean you don't go back to Mandalore much..." Luke worried. "Wouldn't you get lonely?" 

Din softened at Luke's concern. "I've never been to Mandalore." Luke furrowed his brow. "Being Mandalorian is more of a culture than being from a place." 

"Ah." Luke seemingly understood. "I've seen cats on Coruscant- there's a lot of stray ones that used to be pets." 

Din nodded, and watched as Luke played with the orange cat. 

"I can't believe you've barely seen cats- I mean, look at them;" Luke grinned, pulling the snout of the orange cat closer to his face as he stroked it's cheeks with his thumbs. " _Who's the cutest little cat in the galaxy?_ " 

_Meow!_ The orange cat purred, looking a little confused but enjoying the attention. 

Din looked on fondly, before sitting down next to Luke- unsure how to handle the creatures. He put Grogu down next to the black cat to see if Grogu would help figure it out, but the black cat just hissed and swiped at Grogu. Din had to pull Grogu towards him to stop him getting scratched. 

Luke had watched this occur and smiled softly. "You have to approach them right, Din!" 

Din sighed, frustrated "I don't know how. I'm pretty sure they hate me." 

Luke laughed. "They don't hate you, they just don't know you yet! Cats are territorial and reserved, they're much nicer when they get to know you better." he grinned. 

"How are you so good at this?" Din asked, intrigued at how Luke seemed to be the cat whisperer. 

"I've just had practice, and a good teacher." 

Din sighed. 

"Here." Luke scooted over, reaching out with his non-metal hand for Din's hand. 

Din looked back at him questioningly, but still gave Luke his hand to take. 

Luke coaxed the black cat towards Din, before offering the cat Din's hand to smell. 

"This helps them figure out who you are." Luke whispered, watching as the black cat seemed to accept it and nuzzle Din's hand. 

"Oh- how..." Din stopped, unsure. "How do I pet them? I don't want to hurt them..."

Luke laughed, guiding Din's hand towards the top of the cat's head before showing him how to pet the cat carefully with his fingers. 

The pair sat there, petting the cats for a while- intertwined and feeling a peace that Din seemed to keep finding here on Yavin IV over and over again. He was continually surprised by the variety of types of peace possible in the universe.

They watched as Grogu played with his metal handle knob with the force, the cats had chased the floating ball for a while while Luke watched Grogu's progress with using the force with pride. 

The pair sat there so long the sun was starting to set, but the cats had fallen asleep in their laps and they couldn't bring theirselves to move- so they watched it through the open hangar doors. 

"Thank you for teaching me about cats, _cyar'ika_." Din smiled fondly under the helmet. Luke was resting his head on Din's shoulder, and holding Din's bare hand. (Din had taken his gloves off ages ago to pet the cats better.) It was strange to have his gloves off like this, but Din felt it was the right thing to do in order to connect with such fragile but ferocious creatures. 

"Of course, dear." Luke responded, looking at him with a smile. They had put their foreheads together in a Mandalorian kiss before Luke added -"I'm going to have to ask the younglings who brought the cats. I'm not sure if we can keep them"

 _Ah yes_ , Din thought, _the troublemakers must have brought them here somehow._

* * *

Cat cafe cats! for your poor, quarantined eyes !

**Author's Note:**

> me: this'll probably do eh I'm not worried
> 
> also me: *blinks*
> 
> this fic: 200 hits
> 
> me: damn ok hi dinluke nation


End file.
